For Hockey and For Love, Alternate Scenes
by csinycastle85
Summary: Two alternate scenes, read and you'll know what I mean!
1. Proposal Alternate Scene 1

Title: For Hockey and For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own D2: Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I also do now own the classical song "Wedding March", Felix Mendelssohn does.

Author's Note: What if the one of the scenes had been different? Any mistakes that appear are my own.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T (To Be On The Safe Side)

Chapter 1: Proposal Alternate Scene #1

* * *

_-Takes place right as the team is about to head home after the beach celebration-_

Right as everyone had cleaned up and packed up everything Gordon Bombay knew now was time to reveal his true feelings.

"Michelle."

When Michelle heard her name she spun wondering what Gordon wanted to say to her.

"I want to thank you."

Michelle gave Gordon a confused look and asked, "For what?"

"Reminding me what I first said to the players that it's just a game after I almost completely lost it."

Michelle smiled as Gordon continued, "Also I want to thank you for taking my place for a bit so that they didn't forfeit the tournament too soon."

Now Michelle was feeling a bit embarrassed as she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Hey you already thanked me once before for that, remember? And you're welcome."

A bit of silence reigned and Gordon continued, "Michelle there is something I would to ask you."

"I wanted to ask this sooner except with all the action going on I wasn't able to, Michelle Mackay would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Michelle couldn't believe what she heard. Did the hockey coach just ask her out?

After letting her heart beat slow down a bit she gave her response.

"Yes Gordon, I'd love to go out with you."

And thus the two headed back to the team van, hand in hand.

Meanwhile the kids were chatting and in the van waiting for coach to make his way to the van when Julie noticed something.

"Hey guys look."

"What?" asked Goldberg who had squinted to see where Julie was pointing when he saw it as did everyone else; their coach and their tutor were heading back together, holding hands.

Connie couldn't help but say, "Awww. They look so cute together."

Everyone nodded, including the Bash brothers. Charlie knew that there was something special in their tutor when she stood in for Coach that one time and recognized then that the two of them would be perfect for each other.

-x-

_-12 months later Gordon takes Michelle out for a romantic dinner and then surprising her.-_

Gordon was getting ready for the special moment where he was going to propose to his girlfriend and love of his life, Michelle Mackay when he thought, _this is it buddy, the night you have been planning for._

After making sure all plans were in place, he brought out and opened the ring box that held the engagement ring he had chosen; he smiled when he saw the ring sparkled as he then closed the box, tucked away and was on his way.

En route to picking up Michelle, he had the limo driver stop and he bought a dozen red roses for his sweetheart.

While Gordon was on his way, Michelle was also making the final touches on her wardrobe.

At the same time she was doing this she thought back to the note that Gordon had left her.

_To my Beloved Michelle:_

_I am inviting you to spend with me a special night of romance. Be ready at 8:00 pm this Saturday as a limo will be arriving to pick you up._

_Formal attire required. Cannot wait to see you and what the night shall bring us._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Gordon Bombay_

She smiled when she thought of the note, but was intrigued; she wondered what he was up to.

As Michelle put on her dress and the finishing touches she heard a knock when she looked at the clock.

_7:57pm, punctual as usual._

With a pair of opened toe pumps in hand and her wrap already around her she went and opened the door. To her amazement Gordon was standing there looking suave in a tailor made tuxedo and to her surprise matched with Victorian lilac vest and tie.

When Gordon saw Michelle he felt his heart rate go up. She looked like a mirage out of a fairytale in her Victorian lilac knee length halter and hair styled the same way when they beat Team Iceland.

"Michelle you look absolutely stunning tonight," said Gordon giving her a kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Michelle said after the kiss as she took in how good he looked in a tailor made tuxedo and to her surprise matched with Victorian lilac vest and tie.

"Ready for a night of romance?" asked Gordon in a charming voice.

"Almost, I just need to put on these pumps and get my purse."

Within minutes Gordon was escorting Michelle to their limo.

When they got in, the limo driver closed the door, made his way to driver's side and they were on their way.

During the ride Gordon began showering her with gifts.

"These are for you my lady," said Gordon handing Michelle a dozen red roses.

Michelle was speechless as she smelled the bouquet while Gordon opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses, handing one to Michelle.

"Here is to a beautiful lady and to our romantic night out."

Michelle who was still at a loss for words drank her champagne in silence.

As soon as they had arrived at their dinner destination, the (Peninsula Isle Bar and Grill), they were shown a private room Gordon had reserved in advance. There they enjoyed a romantic candlelit dinner. During desserts, Gordon fed Michelle her strawberry topped cheesecake and complimented her in between.

"Michelle you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," said Gordon praising her before taking her and kissing it again causing Michelle to blush a deep shade of beet red.

As they finished their meal Gordon hear soft violin music being played when he turned to Michelle and asked, "Michelle may I have this dance?"

Michelle smiled and said, "Of course you may Gordon."

Within in minutes Gordon was holding her right hand in his left and placed his left hand on her back and they danced closely while losing each other in the other's loving gaze.

As they danced Michelle reflected back to night after their first date.

_-12 months earlier-_

_Gordon had just walked Michelle to the front of her apartment she was living in as their date came to an end and the two were standing outside the door._

"_I had great time tonight, thank you," said Michelle smiling radiantly._

"_I did too and my pleasure," replied Gordon._

_After a short awkward silence, Gordon said, "I will call you okay?"_

"_Okay," said Michelle feeling shy all of a sudden._

_As she had opened the door and about to step in she heard, "Michelle wait."_

_Michelle turned around with a curious look on her face wondering._

_Gordon moved closer, leaned in, tilted his to his right and surprised Michelle as he kissed her goodnight._

_It took only a few short seconds for Michelle to come out of her surprised state as she wrapped her arms around Gordon's neck and deepened the kiss._

_When air became a problem the two of them parted lips and gazed into each other's eyes. _

_Gordon held her in his arms for a few more minutes a before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight gorgeous I will call you tomorrow."_

_Michelle nodded as a shiver went up and down and spine after they had hugged each other good night and with another quick peck on cheek Gordon was on his way. As he walked towards the elevator he felt he was on top of the world.)_

-Present time-

After the song ended Gordon knew it was time. As he looked deeply into her eyes and ran his thumb across her silky smooth hands, he began to say what he prepared to say what he wanted to say.

"Michelle, when I first met you along with the rest of the team there something I liked how you were firm with them about school and after seeing you with the team that one day when I was late I realized just how incredible you are. After we came back to Minnesota and got together I have never felt happier in my life…"

Right when Gordon paused, Michelle's mind went into overdrive as she thought _oh my word is he about to do what I think he's about to do?_

At that precise moment Gordon briefly let go of Michelle's hands, brought out velvet ring box, got down on one knee and opened it. When Michelle saw what Gordon was doing she let out an audible gasp followed by a squeal of delight as he presented her with a 14K Yellow Gold 3 Three Stone Round Brilliant Diamond engagement ring he asked as he gazed into her eyes and asked, "Michelle, baby I love you; will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Michelle who was still coming down from the buzz from the sudden surprise replied, "Gordon I thought you'd never ask; so my answer to your question is…"

Gordon waited for an answer as he tried to read her facial expressions.

"…yes Gordon I will marry you!"

Smiling Gordon got the ring out of the box and slid on to his fiancée's finger. He then stood up, placed his hands on her neck, and while caressing her cheek with his thumb he brought her closer and gave her gave her an intense kiss.

It wasn't long before the two of them embarked on their first night together as newly engaged couple.

-x-

The next morning found them at a local breakfast place feeding each other their breakfast.

As they were enjoying their food in between smooches, Gordon had a feeling they were being watched and suddenly thought of something.

"Michelle my love when do you want to tell the good news to everyone we know?"

Michelle looked at Gordon and said, "Well since we have become pretty close knit as soon as possible."

"Well I think you got your wish because I think we have a group of certain people watching us."

"Who?" asked Michelle.

"Turn around and you shall see."

The moment Michelle saw the entire team along with Mr. Tibbles, the sponsor rep watching them and she smiled. Instantly Gordon gesture beckoned everyone over.

As everyone was squeezing into their booth and the empty booth next to them, Connie nudged Julie and asked quietly, "Hey do you see what I think it is on Ms. Mackay's finger?"

Julie then looked and noticed what Connie was asking about.

"Yes it could be, we'll just have to wait and see."

After everyone settled down, Gordon got their attention by speaking first.

"Everyone I am glad that we can all be here together this morning. I, actually Ms. Mackay and I have an announcement to make and it is all good news," Gordon paused and whispered into Michelle's ear, "Do you want to tell them Michelle?"

Michelle looked Gordon and asked, "How about we announce the last part together just loud enough for them to hear."

"Okay," agreed Gordon.

When Michelle turned to face the crowd, they were all eagerly waiting to hear the announcement.

"Well guys the good news is that last night we spent some time together and he surprised me by asking me to marry and I said yes which means…" paused Michelle as she Gordon was going to say together, "…we're getting married!"

The second they finished talking the crowd erupted in cheer and a barrage of congratulatory hugs came left and right as they also all wanted to see the ring.

Mr. Tibbles managed to get Gordon away from the crowd to talk with him privately.

"Hey Gordon, congratulations on yours and Michelle's engagement. I had always thought the two of you were made for each other. You know in fact that is why I hired her to begin with."

Gordon smiles and Mr. Tibbles added, "I was wondering if I could release an engagement announcement to the press, after all you are the miracle man. I understand if you want to ask Michelle as well."

"We'll just have to check and then I will give you a signal," said Gordon and then ran over to Michelle and managed to get her away from the crowd and asked her, "Hey Michelle, think we should have our engagement announcement be released to the press?"

"Well," began Michelle, "Considering you are the man who brought USA to victory, sure go ahead."

Gordon grinned and then he gave Mr. Tibbles the thumbs up and Mr. Tibbles then knew what to do.

After the press release announcing their engagement Gordon and Michelle had been getting endless well-wishes and congratulations and during the early stages through the entire planning process for their nuptials. As time went on, the congratulatory kept coming from all over the U.S. and abroad including Coach Stausson. He sent a gift basket with items found only in Iceland.

_-9 months later the nuptials of Michelle Mackay and Gordon Bombay, with the team in attendance, Russ Tyler included-_

"I Michelle take you Gordon to be my to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

Gordon smiled as begin to say his vows.

"I Gordon take you Michelle to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

"It is now time for Michelle and Gordon to exchange rings, may I please have the rings?"

Julie and Charlie then stepped forward and each gave the minister the rings that two of them had picked out.

The minister blessed the rings as he said, "Now in the exchanging of the rings it signifies love that is continual and never ends."

The minister then turned to Michelle and said, "Michelle would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Gordon's finger and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Michelle smiled as she got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Gordon's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The minister then turned Gordon and said, "Gordon would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Michelle's finger, please and after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Gordon with a smile on his face got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Michelle's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

"Michelle and Gordon have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gordon you may kiss your bride."

When Michelle and Gordon heard the pronouncement they smiled. Gordon then opened the veil placed his hands on her dazzling face that exuded with pure happiness and gently brought her in for a tender kiss the guests and bridal party clapped harmoniously.

A few minutes later the minister announced, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Bombay".

Michelle and Gordon at that time each gave the maid-of-honor and best man respectively a hug or high five the guests erupted in applause.

As the Wedding March began to play the two then walked down the aisle as they started the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1: Alternate Scenario 1 of "For Hockey and For Love". Your reviews are appreciated.


	2. Proposal Alternate Scene 2

Title: For Hockey and For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own D2: Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I also do now own the classical song "Wedding March", Felix Mendelssohn does.

Author's Note: What if Gordon proposed to Michelle on ice this time after they beat Norway? Wolf (whose team was beaten early) goes up to them and congratulates them.

A/N 2: Just for this chapter the Jr. Goodwill Games are in Anaheim.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T (To Be On The Safe Side)

* * *

_-Takes place right as the team is about to head home after the beach celebration-_

Right as everyone had cleaned up and packed up everything Gordon Bombay knew now was time to reveal his true feelings.

"Michelle."

When Michelle heard her name she spun wondering what Gordon wanted to say to her.

"I want to thank you."

Michelle gave Gordon a confused look and asked, "For what?"

"Reminding me what I first said to the players that it's just a game after I almost completely lost it."

Michelle smiled as Gordon continued, "Also I want to thank you for taking my place for a bit so that they didn't forfeit the tournament too soon."

Now Michelle was feeling a bit embarrassed as she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Hey you already thanked me once before for that, remember? And you're welcome."

A bit of silence reigned and Gordon continued, "Michelle there is something I would to ask you."

"I wanted to ask this sooner except with all the action going on I wasn't able to, Michelle Mackay would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Michelle couldn't believe what she heard.

_Did Gordon just ask me out?_

After letting her heart beat slow down a bit she gave her response.

"Yes Gordon, I'd love to go out with you."

And thus the two headed back to the team van, hand in hand.

Meanwhile the kids were chatting and in the van waiting for coach to make his way to the van when Julie noticed something.

"Hey guys look."

"What?" asked Goldberg who had squinted to see where Julie was pointing when he saw it as did everyone else; their coach and their tutor were heading back together, holding hands.

Connie couldn't help but say, "Awww. They look so cute together."

Everyone nodded, including the Bash brothers. Charlie knew that there was something special in their tutor when she stood in for Coach that one time and recognized then that the two of them would be perfect for each other.

-x-

_-12 months later Team USA wins the gold medal in Anaheim.-_

Team USA had done it again. A year after barely defeating Team Iceland in a shootout they defeated Team Norway.

No sooner had the team finished skating around the ice rink waving the flag Charlie made his way over to where Gordon was standing with a microphone in hand and Connie made her way over to get their tutor. Michelle went enthusiastically went with her without realizing what was about to happen. Gordon cleared his throat as he tapped on the microphone getting the audiences' instant attention; he was about to propose to the woman who had captured his heart, Michelle Mackay.

"Good evening devoted hockey fans, thank you for being here tonight. Ok I will keep this speech short. I just want to say that I have the best girlfriend, ever."

Gordon then looked at Michelle and brought her left hand with his right hand for a kiss and he said, "Michelle you're the love of my life and being with you the past year has made me the happiest man. I can't imagine how I lived my life without you, now I cannot imagine my life not including you as you are the one and only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

_Is he about to do what I think he is about to do?_ thought Michelle.

At that precise moment Gordon briefly let go of Michelle's hands, brought out velvet ring box, got down on one knee and opened it causing a distinct a ripple effect of murmurs to come from all directions. When Michelle saw what Gordon was doing she let out an audible gasp followed by a squeal of delight as he presented her with a 14K Yellow Gold 3 Three Stone Round Brilliant Diamond engagement ring he asked as he gazed into her eyes and asked, "Michelle, baby I love you; will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Michelle who was still coming down from the buzz from the sudden surprise replied, "Gordon I thought you'd never ask; so my answer to your question is…"

Suddenly the stadium was hushed as Gordon waited for an answer as he tried to read her facial expressions.

"…yes Gordon I will marry you!"

Right then the scoreboard flashed repeatedly "She said Yes!"

Smiling Gordon got the ring out of the box and slid on to his fiancée's finger. He then stood up, placed his hands on her neck, and while caressing her cheek with his thumb he brought her closer and gave her gave her an intense kiss.

After they came apart, press cameras went off as they received a barrage of congratulations from many well-wishers of which included members of the press and Wolf himself.

"Congratulations to you Coach and Michelle. On behalf of Team Iceland, we wish you nothing but the best."

"Thanks Wolf, we appreciate that."

-x-

_-9 months later (after the proposal on the beach) the nuptials of Michelle Mackay and Gordon Bombay, with the team in attendance, Russ Tyler included-_

"I Michelle take you Gordon to be my to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

Gordon smiled as begin to say his vows.

"I Gordon take you Michelle to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

"It is now time for Michelle and Gordon to exchange rings, may I please have the rings?"

Julie and Charlie then stepped forward and each gave the minister the rings that two of them had picked out.

The minister blessed the rings as he said, "Now in the exchanging of the rings it signifies love that is continual and never ends."

The minister then turned to Michelle and said, "Michelle would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Gordon's finger and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Michelle smiled as she got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Gordon's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The minister then turned Gordon and said, "Gordon would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Michelle's finger, please and after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Gordon with a smile on his face got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Michelle's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

"Michelle and Gordon have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gordon you may kiss your bride."

When Michelle and Gordon heard the pronouncement they smiled. Gordon then opened the veil placed his hands on her dazzling face that exuded with pure happiness and gently brought her in for a tender kiss the guests and bridal party clapped harmoniously.

A few minutes later the minister announced, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Bombay".

Michelle and Gordon at that time each gave the maid-of-honor and best man respectively a hug or high five the guests erupted in applause.

As the Wedding March began to play the two then walked down the aisle as they started the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2: Alternate Scenario 2 of "For Hockey and For Love". Your reviews are appreciated.


End file.
